


Softest Kiss

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, YumiSasha, for my bae, mentions of mikannie, mentions of mikannie banging often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir escapes her flat due to Mikasa and Annie having very loud... relations. With no where else to really go, she visits Sasha across the floor. Things take a turn for the interesting when Ymir finally realizes that wow, Sasha is really beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneverLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/gifts).



> for you <3

Ymir’s face strung harshly with a blush as she slammed her apartment door and crossed over to the one across from her. She shakily pulled the key out, shoved it in and wrenched the door open. Once she was inside, she shut the door and leaned against it, sighing.

“I wondered when you’d come over,” Sasha said with a grin. She was sitting by the kitchen island counter, clad in really short boxers and a tank top. In front of her sat a cereal bowl, and she was calmly shovelling food into her mouth.

Ymir swallowed. “It didn’t even take ten minutes,” she said. “I think they brought the strap on out or something. Before I knew it, the bed was banging against the wall and I had to get the hell out of there.” She tried not to let her eyes linger on Sasha’s tanned thighs.

Sasha snorted and hopped off the stool to grab an extra bowl. “Sit, loser. I’ll pour some cereal.”

Ymir did as instructed. She watched, still blushing, as Sasha poured in the cereal and doused it in milk. She didn’t add heaps of sugar, like she did with her own cereal. She knew Ymir wasn’t so fond of that much sugar, and the cereal had enough of its own natural sweetness. “Thanks,” Ymir told her. She took the bowl and stared down into it.

Sasha plopped back down and returned to her food. She was quieter than usual, Ymir noted. The outfit was new, too. Sure, Ymir had visited often when Sasha wore her sleep clothes. The only times they really hung out were at night, anyway. Ymir’s roommate Mikasa and Sasha’s roommate Annie were apparently super into each other. For the past month they had made it a habit of fucking very loudly. Once they had desecrated the goddamn kitchen counter while Ymir was home, and Ymir had hurriedly escaped. She was lucky that Sasha had invited her in. Since day one they had hit it off. Ymir was very grateful to have Sasha in times like this.

“How long do you think they’ll go at it?” Sasha asked, snickering.

Ymir shrugged. “Could be hours, days.”

“Wish I had stamina like that.”

“You don’t?” Ymir pushed her bowl aside and twisted to face Sasha with a lifted brow. “You are the most energetic person I have ever met.”

Sasha grabbed both of their dishes and dumped them in the sink. She started washing them, her back to Ymir as she responded. “I suppose.”

Ymir found her eyes dropping down to stare at Sasha’s ass. Seriously, why had she worn such short boxers? There was way too much skin for Ymir’s brain to function properly. It didn’t help that hearing her roommate having loud sex sometimes worked her up too, and it had been way too long since she had gotten laid.

“I downloaded Spartacus,” Sasha piped up. “Wanna start watching it with me?”

Ymir tore her gaze away, relieved with the distraction. “Hells yeah. After Game of Thrones I’ve really been itching for some fantasy.”

“Did you finish reading that book I gave you?”

Ymir groaned. “Yeah, in one day.”

“Holy cow. Let me see what else I can grab for you when I’m at work.” She finished drying and packing the bowls away, then turned and headed into the lounge. Ymir followed close by.

Sasha bent over by her entertainment system and Ymir hastily looked the other way, though the temptation to stare was there. Once Sasha finished doing what she needed, she joined Ymir on the couch and slid up to her side. She pulled a blanket over their shoulders.

“If you’re cold, why not put some actual clothes on?” Ymir pointed out, eyebrow lifted.

Sasha laughed. “Nah. That way I’ll get too warm. You’re warm, Ymir. Is this okay?” Sasha slithered her arms around Ymir’s and leaned in even closer, bringing she soft edges of her breasts against Ymir’s elbow. Ymir suddenly became sharply aware of how warm and soft Sasha’s boob was. This was torture, though Ymir didn’t say so.

“Yup. Perfect. Fine. Just fine.” She cursed herself softly. She sounded like a goddamn idiot, but Sasha only grinned and settled in to start watching.

Spartacus was brutal. Possibly more brutal than Game of Thrones, and that was saying something. For some reason, that had an appeal to Ymir. The only thing she hated was the blatant misogyny. These men were creating fictional universes with goddamn dragons and shit, and yet they figured that women having rights in these universes would be too far out there and historically inaccurate. As if dragons weren’t historically incorrect as is.

Sasha was really warm. Ymir nervously glanced down at her. How hadn’t she noticed before? Sasha was really beautiful. Despite how much she ate, she was toned as hell. Sasha had said that she both used the gym like a monster and had a fast metabolism. Though she used that as an excuse to shove anything edible down her throat. Her eyes were really pretty. The brown colour of them reminded Ymir of those afternoons where the sun was going down and the room was bathed in that soft, golden light, and it was chilly enough to make a warm mug of hot chocolate and curl up on the couch to read a book. She wasn’t sure how eyes could look like that, but apparently they did. They made her feel warm. Maybe that was it.

“Hot damn,” Sasha muttered softly, eyes glued to the screen.

Ymir blinked and realized that she hadn’t been watching at all. Someone was fucking someone, but all she could focus on was Sasha’s long eyelashes, the gentle roundness of her face and the smooth surface of her lips. Her stomach and chest both clenched tight, and she knew exactly what that meant. Ymir’s first instinct was to run. Very far away. Before she did something that ruined this perfect friendship. But she couldn’t very well return to her apartment when Mikasa was giving it to Annie doggy style.

Ymir resigned to her fate. Luckily Sasha was intensely engrossed in the series. Ymir tried to watch, but failed every time. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch Sasha’s face. She needed time to analyse why she was feeling the way she was. Sasha never gave her that time.

“Ymir?” Sasha turned her head, probably sensing Ymir’s eyes on her. Ymir tried to look away quickly but she knew Sasha must have seen her. “What’s wrong?”

 _I’m attracted to you,_ Ymir thought, sweating. At this new angle she could stare down into Sasha’s cleavage. “Nothing,” she mumbled.

Sasha took a breath. “You’re blushing.”

“Am not.”

Sasha leaned forward, making Ymir suck in a sudden breath when soft lips pressed to her cheek. Sasha held herself there for a second, then retreated. “Are. Your cheek is warm.”

The blush travelled up to the tips of her ears and down her neck. Ymir wondered if her shoulders hadn’t turned pink, too. When had she blushed so much, so easily? Never. Ymir didn’t blush. Ymir _caused_ the blushing. “D-did you seriously have to do that?”

Sasha flashed a sly grin. “Is the big, bad Ymir flustered?”

Yes. Yes she was. But she wasn’t going to admit that so readily. Having Sasha taunt her so only made her embarrassment worse, too. Huffing, Ymir decided to do the only thing she could think of to distract from the moment. She dove forward and tickled Sasha’s sides. Sasha was known to be overly sensitive by her ribs, so Ymir used her intimate knowledge of the fact. As expected, Sasha tried to wiggle away as she screeched like a banshee, but Ymir owed her no mercy.

“Tease me, will you?” Ymir cackled, doubling her efforts.

“Ymir, no! Stop!” Sasha’s face reddened and her cheeks puffed up with every loud burst of laughter. Sasha managed to get onto her back, but she planted her feet against Ymir’s chest and tried to kick her away.

Ymir was stronger, and her arms were pretty long. She managed to lean over despite Sasha’s legs straining to keep her back, and grabbed both of Sasha’s wrists in one hand. She continued tickling with the other.

“Say uncle!” Ymir laughed.

“Uncle!” Sasha yelled. “Please, Ymir. Oh my god!”

Ymir relented with a big grin. Her hand opened and Sasha’s legs dropped away. Sasha was busy catching her breath, chest heaving and face still pink. Her eyes were closed, head tilted to the side with her arms still stretched out above her head. Ymir felt her brain freeze. Through the thin fabric of her tank top, Ymir spied Sasha’s nipples standing at attention. Ymir was also essentially between Sasha’s legs, and if she just released a little bit of her hold, she could lean down and press her weight against Sasha’s body. She swallowed loudly.

“You are horrible,” Sasha finally panted out. “And you can never take a joke.”

Ymir wished she had some snarky remark, but she really didn’t. Her heart was racing far too fast, her skin suddenly overly warm. Sasha waited for a response, but got none, so she opened her eyes in question. What she must have seen on Ymir’s face made her flush.

“Y-Ymir?”

Ymir tried to swallow again, but her mouth had gone dry. “Sasha…” she croaked. How on earth was she going to get out of this situation without embarrassing herself or freaking Sasha the fuck out? Her body wouldn’t move. Every cell in her body wanted her to just drop down, but that was weird. So fucking weird. Sasha was looking up at her with those big, beautiful brow eyes and Ymir was weakened by them.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Ymir dipped down and kissed her. Sasha gasped so very softly at first, but she didn’t pull away. To Ymir’s utter surprise and delight, Sasha wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in tighter. The action let Ymir finally relax her body into Sasha’s, where it was only softness and warmth, though Ymir thought she felt the twin hard peaks of Sasha’s nipples against her chest.

The kiss was slow and gentle, everything Ymir had never expected from Sasha. Fingertips ran through her hair and down to her jaw, and Ymir’s heart fluttered into heaven. Sasha pulled away first and pressed their foreheads together, sucking in harsh breaths. Ymir couldn’t open her eyes, for she was too afraid of what she would see. But Sasha was still and warm against her, and she had yet to jump away in confusion and fright.

“You kissed me,” Sasha whispered.

Ymir jumped lightly at the sound of her voice. She felt liable to flee, but there was nowhere to run to. Her own flat was being desecrated as she breathed, and it was way too late to head out anywhere public. The only thing to do was face this. Whatever this was.

“I did,” she confirmed quietly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t?”

Ymir cracked her eyes open. Sasha didn’t look too upset. She looked… hopeful. “Well I…” Ymir tried to think of what to say. “The moment happened, and I just… and you… it just happened, I guess.”

Sasha nodded as if Ymir was making perfect sense, which she knew she totally wasn’t. Smiling, Sasha trailed her fingertips up Ymir’s arm, taking every care to go slowly. “You’re a really good kisser, Ymir.”

“Thanks?” She didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but it had. “I think.”

“I’ve actually, um… I have a slight confession.”

Despite her nervousness, Ymir lifted a brow. “Oh?”

Sasha sighed. “See, I might have a crush on you.”

“Might?” Ymir’s heart was fluttering wildly all over again. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

“Okay, I definitely have a crush on you. Like a really big crush.”

Ymir bit down on her lip. “For how long?”

“Since a few weeks ago, I think. I don’t really know when it started, just that it did. I ended up…. well…” she blushed brightly and looked away. “Enlisted Annie and Mikasa’s help.”

Ymir sat up in surprise. “Wait. Are you telling me that they’ve been fucking in my flat per your request?”

Sasha sat up as well and clasped her hands together. She shrugged lightly. “Maybe.”

“To get me here with you, alone?”

“Yes.”

Ymir narrowed her eyes. Sasha wouldn’t look at her, and it was clear that she was expecting Ymir to be really angry, as she should have. But the only thing Ymir could muster was a deep sense of satisfaction, pleasure and amusement. Why on earth had Sasha thought that she had to resort to chasing Ymir out of her own flat, fleeing sex crazed roommates, just to be with her? Ymir started laughing.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” she snorted out.

Sasha’s head whipped up. “Stop laughing, you gigantic ass. This isn’t funny!”

Ymir shook her head, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t stop convulsing with laughter. “It’s just… it’s hilarious!” Sasha shoved her shoulder and Ymir toppled backwards, still laughing. Nothing had ever felt so good. Well, besides kissing Sasha. “I’m sorry, Sash’,” Ymir choked out. “I just can’t believe they’ve been banging on command because you asked them to.”

Sasha sighed. “Hey, they got to have sex all the time, so they were all too keen. And stop laughing. I’m being serious.”

“I am too!” Ymir’s laughter had died down to soft chuckles. “God, that you think the only way I’d come here is if they’re coming in there.” She shook her head. “You’re gorgeous, Sasha. And I love being with you. It doesn’t matter when or what we’re doing, but you’re a fantastic person to hang with.”

Sasha was blushing. “Do I correctly assume that my crush is reciprocated?”

Ymir grinned cheekily. “Yes. Come here, you dork.”

Sasha obliged. She crawled along Ymir’s body and collapsed against her, knocking the wind right out of her. “So, that kissing thing. Could we do that again?”

Ymir snorted. “Only if you’ll be my girlfriend. I’m not a hoe.”

Sasha laughed. “Hells yeah.”

“Great. Now put your lips on my lips, you idiot.”

Sasha was smiling when they kissed. Ymir’s heart still raced, and her fingertips tingled when she touched Sasha’s skin. It was the softest kiss Ymir had ever had.


End file.
